The Legendary Blade
by TwiWolfGaming
Summary: This a harem and adventure fanfic about two different races fighting against each other. This is not Yuri(girl on girl) or Yaoi(guy on guy) this is standard boy on girl ok.
1. The Beginning

**Author's note: Hey guys TwiWolfGaming here and this is my first story please no bad comment or reviews about my story. Please Enjoy.**

Crash! Ahhhh! Ow! "Man I gotta learn to get up slowly." Tsukune said as he fell off the top bunk after hitting his head on the ceiling. "Hey bro looks like you don't change your morning schedule." Link said to his one and only brother."Anyway dude I had this weird dream last night, I saw you me and 4 other people in some sort of black dimension do you have any ideas on that?""Well," Link said"I don't know." Did I mention we all had badass weapons and the 4 other people were hot babes?" "No you didn't mention that."Link replied"Ok well lets get out of bed dude."Tsukune said. Hmmm. Well I better go I might be late for the bus. Link thought. "Tsukune and I aren't really brothers I took him in because i found him lost and alone he was an orphan." "Link who are you talking to?" Tsukune said. "Oh, no one."He said " LATER WHEN BOARDING THE BUS.  
Whoa creepy bus driver. Link and Tsukune thought simultaneously. "Hey Link we're about to go through a tunnel." Tsukune observed. Whoa creepy tunnel. "Well you young'uns better watch your backs this is a scary place." The Bus Driver said.

** To Be Continued...**

**Author's note. Sorry guys for the short chapter I'll be making more chapters in a day or two so just hang tight until then.**


	2. Defeating Saizo

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Last time I forgot to do a the changing settings part will be done in all caps.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Legend of Zelda. Anyway on to the story.

Later Link and Tsukune are walking in the woods. "Hey Tsukune do you hear that sound?"Link said. "What sound?"He replied. Ahhhh! Crash! Two feminine figures crashed into Tsukune and Link. What is this i'm feeling in my hand. They both thought. Squish. The unknown riders of the bikes moaned really loudly. They both looked down and got a nosebleed because of what they were touching. They were touching the rider's boobs! They jumped back up and started apologizing. Sorry sorry sorry. "It's okay hot stuff one of them said my name's Kaede Fujahona." Kaede said. "Yeah and mines Moka Akashiya." she said. "My name is Link his is Tsukune." Are you guys okay with vampires?"Moka said. She's gotta be joking. "Yeah we are okay with vampires" "What about Gods and Hylians.?"Kaede asked. We are definitely ok with Hylians because Link is a Hylian and there is nothing wrong with a god."Tsukune said. "Oh thank god you said so Will you Link be my friend?" Moka said. Sure Link said. "Will you Tsukune be my husband I mean friend from now on?" "Sure!" He replied. "Oh we are going to be late for class see you later." They said LATER AFTER THE ENTRANCE CEREMONY. Lets see what class are we in. Oh class A lets sit minutes later Ms. Nekonome walks in and starts the rules. "First- " I'm sorry we are late everyone. "Thats fine it is the first day" Ms. Nekonome said. Link Tsukune! Kaede and Moka said. They ran over and hugged them. Then sat down next to them. Oh no they thought. All of the boys and some of the girls are jealous of us. "Anyway class moving on." she said. As you know the world is ruled by humans. We must learn to peacefully coexist with them. Why can't we just kill the guys and rape the girls? Saizo said licking his lips. "No you would get killed by me if you even tried that." Link said "Bro sit down don't say that to him." Tsukune whispered. "Bro I've been doing this since I was ten and I've had 26 years of practice." He took out his sword " Is that a challenge you elf?" When reading action scene go to youtube look up Legend of Zelda theme-Dubstep OD Remix. Link lunged at Saizo and shield bashed his face. Saizo went crashing through the wall. Saizo transformed into his monster form and screamed. Then grabbed Link. "Now I know what you're thinking should I crush him and the answer might surprise you. Ahhhh HAHAHAHAHA awww don't laugh thats the sound of my ribs crushing my lungs. Psych. Link jumped out and plunged that master sword into Saizo's left lung. AAARRRGHHG Saizo picked Link up and flung him into the wall. /Meanwhile everyone was cheering for Link to win and for him to turn into his monster form. Saizo Was on the ground. Link shot a Light Arrow. More Writhing pain for Saizo. He was about to finish when Moka said "Let him Live Link he may not deserve it but let him live."

Okay guys end of chapter to Defeating Saizo. If you liked it please review it would mean a lot to me. Also Subscribe top my youtube channel when i make videos it is TwiWolfGaming.


	3. idk what to call this

**Meanwhile** Tsukune was fighting his own beast. Homework. Uhhhh wtf what is the radius of a circle? Oh yeah Pie 3.14. Then he heard a knock on the door. Come in he said. Hi Tsukune, do you need any help with homework. Sure please help me. **MEANWHILE** Yeah Link you defeated him you must be strong to defeat him without out using your monster form. _Damn I should have used Fierce Deity when they told me to_. **TO be Continued AN: I Need a editor if anyone out there is interested send me a pm. BTW I had to cut this short because i am at my friends house (I was helping him get a GF) I almost woke him up so ill continue later it is 12:20 AM where I live.**


End file.
